Hye Yun
= = Hye Yun '''is currently the main character in a series that is called '''Global Stars. She is a group called Sexy Chou. History Childhood/Before idoling Hye was a some what socialized girl,though she struggled in communicating or being in the same room with other people.She's rather the lone wolf. It was a struggle in class. She avoided eye contact with her classmates and ran straight home,but it slowly went away as she's always assigned group projects with classmates and forced to socialize with people which helped her a lot . Music and pop culture is always around her and admired it deeply . At the age of 11,she decided that she wants to aim the idol girl group status Before her dream of pursing of being an idol. Cupid's arrows struck at Hye and had a crush on a boy name,Goon Lee,this unstoppable crush continued for about 4 years. To Goon,Hye was just a girl in the shadows,he never noticed her,because to him he wasn't popular enough to be noticed . Goon left Hye's school in pursing his dreams.A year later it was released that her crush had joined a boy band group . Idoling Hye decided that it would be best if her idol career had happened in Japan rather than South Korea due to how South Korea's training is to much for her. As anyone who moves away from their homeland, Hye started to feel homesick and started to regret leaving South Korea ,but her mother scolded Hye and told her "There is no turning back when following one's dream. " that advice to Hye to the heart and continued following her one goal . Once arrived to Japan,Hye stayed with one of her relatives in Akihabara,Tokyo, Japan. Before heading to Japan,she sent an audition video tape to an academy. After a week later,Hye received an e-mail that she surprisingly past they informed her that she's going to be part of a girl group called "Sexy Chou ",she didn't understand why the group is called " Sexy Chou " she isn't the type of girl who is "sexy " rather innocent,pure, and feminine,but if that's what her path wanted then she'll take it .As her days progressed she wanted to share her experience with the world she also decided that she's going to be a vlogger. Her username is Hye-chou combining her name and the groups's second word "Chou" Personality TBA Relationship Hibiku Okudan: Roommate. There relationship started to slowly fade away due to their schedule . She'd normally checked if his wigs and everything on him were okay .She'd protect him for not causing a scandal to the group. Anna Lee: Former member. Hye would get annoyed by Anna asking her question,but she got used to it later .It was unexpected of Anna to leave the group so soon. Hye wonders where she could be .She was and some what still is she closest friend in the group,but now what ? Carmen Castro: Former member . Hye and Carmen rarely arugged back then, but then Cecilia Arena : Member and leader . Hye started to worry for Cecilia's health as she's been stressed out about the groups members leaving. Hye somewhat decides to help her when ever she can . Gallery Hye crush.jpg Hye.png Hibihye.png Hye.jpg Trivia♠ Birthday: December 31st Nationality: Korea Idol Status: Junior Idol Voice Actor: Itano Tomochin Audition Grade: A Reason can to discover new things in other country Roommate : Hibiku She a Vlogger alot of 15,000 subscibers loves to right book she wrote 3 lyrics she had a crush on this boy before becoming an idol she wears glasses Nickname: Hye-chan ,Hun Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Sexy Chou Category:Female Category:Sexy Idol Category:User:Lilylight Category:Global Stars